Birthday Wishes
by Antwanaizja
Summary: On Penelope's birthday she gets a kitten. When she meets a guy at the pet store everything will change. For the better or for worse. To find out you'll have to read. Sorry for any typos.
1. Chapter 1

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

_Set around season 3 _

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

It was Penelope's birthday and the team decided to suprise her with a party because she has been a little down because of the cases lately. So when she walked into the BAU and went to the round table because she was informed by JJ that they had case she was really suprised to see pastel balloons, a helium tank, the table filled with presents, a box that was probably definitely filled with a birthday cake, a sterio, and everyone smiling and wherein birthday hats.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" they yelled as she walked in

"What is all this" Penelope asked

"A surprise birthday party" JJ said

"Why" Penelope asked

"Because we knew it was your birthday and that's what families do" Emily said

"Thanks guys" Penelope said eyes filled with tears at the simple gesture

"Let's play some music and get our groove on" Derek said making Penelope smile. They walk over to the sterio and play some of her favorite songs. They dance and laughand just joke around when Derek said

"Hey we gotta get the birthday girl fed", they brought over the cake and put the purple number candles in the cake and lit them,

**happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you**

**happy birthday dear Penelope **

**Happy birthday to you **

"Now make a wish, pretty mama" Derek said

"What could I wish for when I have you guys" Penelope asked

"Anything" Hotch said. So she did, she wished for the perfect person to come around, a person that listens to her and doesn't want her to change or quit her very stressful job, a person that was passionate and caring and that would love her more than anything in world someone who couldn't live without her or her without them. She blew out her candles and asked

"Now what"

"Now you open your presents" JJ said. Reid brought over his present, she opened it said "boy wonder thank you so much" Reid got her a game she wanted and said " it looks really cute. Basically you have a pet unicorn and you raise it". JJ got her a purple purse she her looking at every time they went shopping, Emily got her a black belt with spikes on it. It wasn't something you think she would wear at first glance but she loved it, Derek got her a pair of sky high black platforms that had yellow smiley faces on them, Hotch got her a huggable size purple cat plushie. Just as she was about to pick up Rossi's present he said

"Don't shake the box kitten" Rossi said with a chuckle

"Why not, what's in it" she asks

"Just open it" he said. She does and stands up to look in the box, she looks inside the box and gasps. She looks up at Rossi with a smile "really" she squeals, "yes kitten, really" he says.

"Okay for all the very confused people in the room, what is in the box" Derek asks. Penelope reaches into the box and pulls out an adorable grey and white tabby kitten. It had grey fur with tiny white paws and she was so cute. She made a small tiny meow and Penelope could swear her heart melted.

"I got a kitten" Penelope squealed. Everyone except Penelope looked at Rossi because she was really focused on the kitten, "you got her a kitten, why" Hotch asked

"A kitten for kitten"" was all he said the looked back at Penelope.

"Okay, everyone is advised to take the rest of the day off" Hotch said. Everyone except Penelope and Rossi left, Penelope was super distracted with her new best friend she didn't notice, Rossi decided to help her pack up her gifts.

"Do you like your kitten, Kitten" Rossi asked

"Like her, I LOVE HER, she is so cute with her little paws and tiny ears and her soft gray fur, SO CUTE" Penelope said

"Well, I'm glad" Rossi said

"Why did you get me a kitten" Penelope asked

" I don't know, I just thought you'd like it, and you do" Rossi said "you've looked so down lately we decided to go and do something about it" Rossi said, the only response he got was Penelope just putting down the kitten, going up to him and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you" she whispered looking up into his eyes. He looks down at her wrapping his arms around her "its not a problem" he says. They pull apart when her kitten meows. They look at it and laugh. Penelope looks over at Rossi and says "Well I'll see you tomorrow". "Have a good evening kitten" Rossi said.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

_Later at a pet store_

Penelope was in an isle that had cat food. She has a small cart. The cart was filled with a litter box and some kitty litter, a scratching post, a carrier, and a crown shaped cat bed. All she has do isget the cat food. She saw a bag that she wanted to get. She reached to grab the bag when another hand reached for the bag.

She looked at the person that the hand was attached to. He looked at her and she thought _Maybe birthday wishes come true._

"Oh sorry, this is the last bag and I need it" Penelope said

"Do you" he asked "oh you do, new pet owner huh"

"Is it that obvious" Penelope asked

"Well, probably only to me, you see I've been coming here for my pets for years and I've never seen you before" he said

"Oh, got a name mysterious stranger" Penelope asked "mine is Penelope but mist people call me Garcia"

"Oh yeah, sorry. My name Is James" He said

"Like bond" Penelope asked

"No I wish, like Colby Baylor" he said

"Oh, that's cool too" Penelope said

"I know this is weird but do you want to maybe go out tomorrow night" he asked

"I don't know, I might have to work" Penelope said

"Oh well can I call you" he asked

"Sure here is my number" Penelope said grabbin his hand. She got a pen out of her purse and wrote her number on his hand.

"That KS I'll call you. Oh and you can take the bag I'll find something else." He said

"Thanks" Penelope said as he walked away. She went to the counter and payed for her things and left. She got home and brought her things to her apartment. She was in such a good mood toP bad good moods never last. Because after this night her whole life will change forever.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_**

The next morning Penelope walks into the BAU with a smile on her face. As she is on her way to her office she walks past Morgan.

"Good morning princess" Morgan said.

"Good morning" Penelope said.

"Pump your breaks" Morgan said. She turns around and he makes a come here motion with his fingers. She walks over to him.

"Everyday I say "good morning". Everyday you say "I'll show you a good morning hot stuff". Everyday, not today?" Morgan said.

"I hate profilers you know that?" Penelope asked.

"Spit it out" Morgan said.

"Ugh...fine I met a guy" Penelope said.

"You did what...where" Morgan asked.

"Pet store when I went shopping last night" Penelope said.

"Smoking hot, we grabbed the same bag of cat food. And he asked me out" Penelope said.

"And you just-

"Gave it to him." Penelope said.

"Can you believe that. A complete stranger, did I mention he was smoking hot" Penelope said.

"Uhh. Yeah, yeah. I think you did." Morgan said "Okay it happens".

"No, it doesn't, not to me. Not like this" Penelope said.

"Not like what" he asked.

"I am not the girl men see across a smokey bar and write songs about." Penelope said.

"Sweetheart-

"It's okay. I do just fine" Penelope said "but it takes a minute ya know.".

"Ok, so...what is the problem" he asked "do you think it's happening to fast or something".

"No..yes..I don't know maybe. What do you think" Penelope asked.

"I think you should trust your gut" Derek said.

"Okay thanks" Penelope said as JJ walked in with a new case.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

Later after the team has taken off in Penelope's office. Penelope gets a call.

"Office of supreme genius" Penelope said into the phone.

_"H-Hey Garcia it's James from the pet store" the voice said._

"Oh, hey how are you" Penelope asked.

_"Good, I just wanted to know if we were on for tonight" the voice said._

"Umm...no sorry I'm gonna have to work tonight" Penelope lied.

_"Oh, okay maybe another time then. Bye" he said as he hung up._

"Bye" Penelope said hangingup the phone and threw his card in the trash. After she hung up and she threw his card in the trash she gets another call.

"Hello" Penelope said answering the phone.

_"Hey, P. I just wanted to get some information." Derek said. _Penelope gets the information and tells him.

"So..he called" Penelope said

_"Oh,...and" Derek asked._

"I told I'm I couldn't" Penelope said.

"_Maybe it's for the best" Derek said._ After a while of her not speaking he checked to see if she was still on. _"What, no snappy one-liner"_

"Just cause you wouldn't cross a smokey crowded bar to hit on me, but maybe a more perceptive, less superficial guy would. Hey Derek you want snappy. YOU SUCK." Penelope shouted hanging up the phone. She grabs her small pink trash bin and reaches in and grabs his card. She calls him back to tell him she can come to dinner.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

After work and the date at Penelope's home.

Penelope and James are walking up to her apartment. She was wearing a dark gray dress that went just above her knees, a pink and gold jacket and had her hair in short curls with light pink highlights.

"So this, this is it" Penelope said at the steps of her apartment

"Yup" he said "this was nice"

"Goodnight" Penelope said as he leant in. She thought he was going to kiss her but instead he just hugged her. After they finished the hug he walks away and Garcia goes to open her door.

"Hey Garcia" he said. She turns around and he said "I've been waiting to do this all night". And before she gets a chance to wonder what he meant, he pulled out his gun and shot her.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**TBC**

oooooooo a cliffhanger hehe. : )


	3. Chapter 3

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

At the hospital and outside of Penelope's hospital room.

"JJ where is Morgan" Hotch asked.

"I don't know I've called like ten times" JJ said.

"I'm here what happened" Derek asked rushing.

"Garcia was shot" Hotch said.

"What how" Derek asked.

"The cops think it was a robbery gone bad" Emily said.

"Is she gonna be okay" Derek asked.

"The doctor hasn't informed us of anything yet" Rossi said "here he comes now".

"Sorry to keep you waiting. She is in her room but she isn't quite stable yet" Dr. Reeves said.

"Why not" Derek asked.

"She lost a lot of blood she is going to need some donated blood" Dr. Reeves said.

"Well we can donate our blood can't we" Rossi asked.

"Yes, you can sincertainly you brought it up would you like to donate first" Dr. Reeves said.

"Of course as long as it will save her" Rossi said.

"Follow me then" Dr. Reeves. The doctor led Rossi away.

"What type is Garcia anyway" Emily asked.

"A positive" Hotch and Derek said and the others looked at them.

"I get why Hotch would know he's her boss but Derek why do you know" JJ asked.

"I don't know she might have mentioned it once" Derek said with a shrug of his shoulders. This when Rossi comes back with the doctor.

"Who is next" Dr. Reeves asked.

"I can't I'm B positive" Emily said.

"I'll go" Hotch said. Once the doctor and Hotch are finished they come back to the others.

"You are doing a good thing for your friend" Dr. Reeves said.

"She important to us" JJ said.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

"Well her body accepted the transfusion, so she should recover just fine. She is really quite lucky. A few incheshigher and it would've gone through her heart. Or a couple of inches to the left it would have gone through her lungs." Dr. Reeves said

"So..she will be fine" Derek asked

"Well.. considering what happened. She should heal fine, she will be sore and shouldn't do any heavy lifting or squeezing for a while but yeah, she will be fine." Dr. Reeves said "she might wake up soon if you want to stay that would be fine" Dr. Reeves said and walked away.

"Wow...she'll be fine. That's a relief" Emily said

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

A couple days later

"Well, miss Garcia you were one of my most hard headed patients, and your stay here has come to an end but I don't want you be hard headed and hurting yourself. Do I make myself clear." Dr. Reeves said

"Sir yes sir" Penelope said

"Oh boy. Good luck" Dr. Reeves said leaving the room.

"Well goddess ready to go" Derek asked

"I guess, but he's still out there" Penelope said "and I can't help you guys what if tries to come after me again".

"We're going to make sure he won't" Derek said

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

Later that night atapartment side of Penelope's apartment. Morgan is walking Garcia into her apartment when they stop. She stops and looks at her stairs covered in blood. Her blood. He looks at her and said "it'll come out". She nodded and they continued to walk into her apartment.

Once inside Penelope said "I'm gonna take a nap, I'll see you tomorrow".

"Oh, no sweet thing I'm staying." Derek said

"What no, I've got my goon squad parked out front" Penelope said

"Goon squad or no goon squad that couch is gonna be my best friend till we catch this guy" Derek said

"Okay" Penelope said and walked to her beaded curtain. She turned around and said "But if you're thinking of taking advantage of me, let me call my doctor first so he can revive me". Derek smiled and said "Pretty girl you know I love you right"

"I know, I love you too" Penelope said and without thinking about it she walked over to him and kissed him. He was shocked and stiff so she pulled away.

"What was that" Derek asked

"I believe people call those kisses" Penelope said

"I know but why" Derek asked

"Well, you said Yu loved me I just thought" Penelope said

"I do love you but not like that, you are my best friend, my rock and my god given solace but I don't think of you like that" Derek said

"Well this is embarrassi-

"Get in the corner" Derek said bringing he rto the corner. He pulls out a gun and hands to her. She shakes her head and said "You know how I feel about guns".

"Please Gracia. I'll be back, don't leave this corner" Derek said getting his ankle gun and heading out.

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM_**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

After he came back to try to kill Garcia again and Morgan ran him off Morgan called the team over. They arrived and talked to Garcia about what she remembered about the date.

"I think we should take shifts of watch, till we find this guy" Emily said

"Yeah that would be smart." JJ said "I think Hotch should take second watch since Derek jus-

"What, you expect me to leave" Derek said

"No you just, if he came back he would expect to see you but if he saw Hotch he would assume there was more than one of you guys protecting her" Rossi said

"I think it's a smart idea" Penelope said

"So it's settled" JJ said and the others left.

"God Hotch I feel so stupid." Penelope said.

"Why" Hotch asked.

"Because I...I wanted to believe a nice looking guy was actually into me and because of it I get shot" Penelope said

"What is that supposed to mean" Hotch asked

"Hot guys don't really go for the geeky girl" Penelope said

"What, yes they do" Hotch asked "what world do you live in that you don't think that"

"The real one for once." Penelope said

"I don't believe that. I don't think it matters what someone looks like on the outside" Hotch said

"That's because you are one of the good guys" Penelope said "But let me ask you this. Would you date someone who looked like me"

"No" he said quickly and she looked away but he lightly grabbed her chin so she couldn't look away and said "I wouldn't date someone who looked like you because they wouldn't be you".

"What...really" Penelope asked

"Yes. Penelope you are one of a kind. You are sweet, kind, funny and, beautiful. Believe it or not, it's true and I would date you." Hotch said. Penelope doesn't say anything but she wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss. She tried s to deepen the kiss but he pulls away.

"I think the doctor might consider this strenuous activity" Hotch said "Don't worry, we can continue thus when you are healed more"

"Promise?" Penelope asked

"I promise" Hotch said and he led her to her bed. "But for now, sleep" he said and she did.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

Meanwhile at the BAU. The team is at a standoff with Garcia's shooter. JJ is walking around back and comes to a stop in front of the glass doors. While he us yelling about something that wasn't really important at the time JJ lines up her shot. She pulls the trigger and the bullet goes through the glass and into his head.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**_CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM _**

It has been a week since JJ had to shoot someone and since Garcia got shot and Aaron comforted her. Aaron and Penelope are sitting in her apartment eating breakfast.

"Do you have to go in" Penelope asked.

"Sadly, yes" Aaron said.

"But will you come back later" Penelope asked.

"Ueah" Aaron sighed

"What's wrong" Penelope asked. "Is..is it me am I being to clingy"

"What no" Aaron said. "It's just Alot is going on and being in this relationship is nice but"

"But what" Penelope asked

"You know Haley left" Aaron asked

"Yeah" Penelope said

"I just think we have to be careful," Aaron said

"Of course and we will go as slow as we're comfortable with right" Penelope said

"Right." Aaron sighed "it's just, I have so much baggage and I don't want to bring you down when you could be living your life with someone who makes you happy" Aaron said

"But you make me happy" Penelope said. Aaron smiled a little and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad" Aaron said "Penny I hate to eat and run but I do have to go"

"I know. Okay. I'll see you later" Penelope said and he got up, "later" he said before he kissed her forehead again then left.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

At the BAU David RossI is sitting in his office when he gets a call from an unknown number. He answers it and said "Hello".

_"Hi, is this David Rossi" the voice asked._

"Yes, this is he. What is this about" he asked

_"This is regarding the fact the you donated blood about a week ago. Is this true." The voice asked._

"Yes, I did. Is there a problem with the blood" he asked worried that maybe he risked Penelope's health.

_"No there wasn't a problem. There were some tests involved with the process to make sure the blood was compatible, and we have some interesting news to inform you of." The voice said._

"Okay, and.." he said.

_"Well..we have found a DNA match" the voice said._

"Wait what do you mean a DNA match" he asked.

_"It was a familial match" the voice said._

"What..." he asked.

_"Yes, this might be of a shock to you but you and Miss Garcia have a familial match" the voice said._

"H-How.." he asked.

_"You are her father" the voice said._

"Oh, oh wow" he said. "Thank you for calling I have to go now".

He gets up out of his chair and heads to Aaron's office.

"Hey Hotch, I gotta do something" Rossi said.

"When" Aaron asked.

"Now, I'll be back later I think" Rossi said.

"Okay, I'll see you later then" Aaron said.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

Rossi arrives at Penelope's apartment and knocks on the door. She answers the door in a bright pink robe and her hair all wet and dripping.

"Rossi what are you doing here" Penelope asked.

"Can I come in, we have to talk, and I would rather say this In private." Rossi said and Penelope let him inside.

"Hold on one sec let me get my towel I was just abut to dry my hair." Penelope said and went and grabbed a purple towel and wrapped it around her hair. She came back and sat on the couch.

"You can have a seat you know" Penelope joked as she saw he was still standing. He took a seat and looked at her. Really looked at her. Trying to figure out who her mother was by looking at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" Penelope asked.

"I have a question for you, its kinda personal" Rossi said.

"...Shoot.." Penelope said.

"What was your mother's name" Rossi asked and shocked her.

"Why" Penelope asked.

"Please tell me" Rossi pleaded.

"Barbra, why" Penelope asked. It was in that moment that he knew, he knew only one Barbra. But he hadn't talked to her in a long time. Looking at Penelope intensely he saw it. He saw the Barbara that he had dated. His face instantly lost all of its color and he looked into her eyes. What he saw shocked him he saw his eyes looking back at him.

"Penelope what I'm going to say is going to probably most definitely upset you" Rossi said.

"What..why" Penelope asked.

"I knew a Barbara once" Rossi started.

"Wait..are you saying what I think you're saying" Penelope asked.

"What do you think I'm saying" Rossi asked.

"That you dated my mom before she met my step-dad" Penelope said.

"I did more than date her kitten" Rossi said.

"Gross, Rossi. You are still taking about my mom remember." Penelope said.

"I know but that's not what I meant." Rossi said.

"Well, then what did you mean" Penelope asked.

"That I thought about proposing kitten" Rossi said.

"Well what happened" Penelope asked.

"I don't know, one day she just changed. But now it all makes sense" Rossi said after doing the math in his head.

"Well why did she change" Penelope asked.

"She must have found out she was pregnant" Rossi said.

"What..what do you mean" Penelope asked.

"Kitten just stop talking and think" Rossi said calmly. She stopped and she scrunched her eyebrows together and looked around the room confused. She stops looking around and unscrunches her eyebrows and stared wide-eyed at him. "Dad" is all she says before he holds out his arms hesitantly but she just accepts it like any other of his hugs.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

Dave pulled back and looked at her. He caresses her cheek and said "how could I not see it before? You look so much alike and you have my eyes.". "I've always wondered why I wanted to go into law enforcement" Penelope said and they laughed "yeah, your mother was always about peace but that explains your hatred for guns".

"Did you know" Penelope asked. "No, if I had I would have been there for you. God. I missed so much time with you. But now that I know and I'm here I'm gonna make it up to you" Dave said. "Speaking of how did you find out" Penelope asked. "When you got shot I donated some of my blood. I got a call today saying that it was a familial match and that I was your father".

"I always wondered what you were like when I was growing up. We're you nice, funny, poor, rich. Now I know you are most of those things" Penelope said. Most" Dave asked. "Well, you aren't poor now are you" Penelope joked. "No my dear I am not" he said.

"We have to have daddy, daughter time" Penelope said. He laughed and said "We will, but right now kitten. I have to head back before Aaron kills me for leaving. No matter how important or not. Though this certainly was important".

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

Later that day after work Aaron heads to Penelope's.

"Hey, I missed you" Penelope said. Aaron smiled and said "I missed you too. So what did you do all day". "Well I took a shower, Rossi is my dad, and just watch Netflix" Penelope said really fast. "What was that" Aaron asked. "I watched Netflix" Penelope said. "Before that" Aaron said. "Rossi's my dad" Penelope said still shocked.

"Woah, um. How do you know" Aaron asked. "He came over earlier and we talked and when I was in the hospital and I needed blood they did tests. Turns out I'm his kid" Penelope said. "Ohhh, that's where he went today" Aaron said with a realization. "Wait if you are his kid, that means I'm dating his daughter" Aaron said with a grimace.

"Yeah, but I really don't want this to be weird just cause your friends with my dad" Penelope said. "You are really open to the fact he is your father you've never met" Aaron said. "Well, I know he's a nice guy and we already have that kind of relationship. Now it's just confirmed with genetics. Penelope said.

"I'm still dating my friends daughter Penelope" Aaron said. "Does that mean you don't want to date me, just cause I'm his daughter" Penelope asked. "What. No, I just need time to adjust. And I might withdrawal to adjust. I'm only telling you this so you know why and don't think it's something else" Aaron said. "I just want you to understand".

"Do I like that you have to do this? No. But that doesn't mean I don't understand. If the roles were reversed I think I would totally do the same thing." Penelope said. "Well since I'm here what do you want to do" Aaron asked. "Can we watch tv and cuddle" Penelope asked getting up and wrapping her arms around him". "Definitely" Aaron said. The went into the living room and cuddled up on the couch.

They ended up watching a couple of movies before they fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM **_

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

* * *

At eight in in the morning there was a constant knocking at Penelope's apartment door that woke her up. She got up out of bed and pulled on her robe because she was only wearing panties and a bra. She pulls on her cherry blossom robe and pulls it tight around her waist.

She pushes up her glasses and answers the door.

"..Dad..?" Penelope said

"Hey, sorry I'm here so early" Rossi said entering her home

"Yeah, about that. Why are you here" Penelope asked

"Remember what you said about us having a "daddy/daughter day"." Rossi asked

"Well..yeah" Penelope said

"Well today is that day" Rossi said

"But it's.." Penelope said looking at her watch "eight in the morning"

"I was thinking that I could make you breakfast" Rossi said

"Okay..." Penelope said closing the door. "What are you gonna make" Penelope asked. "Well, I don't really know what you like so I was just gonna make a lot of most things I would normally eat and hope you enjoy" Rossi putting down the bags he had brought.

"You do know that I'm a vegetarian, right" Penelope said

"What..but you..you are half Italian, we were made to eat meat" Rossi said

"Well I didn't know that then. And even though I know now I won't change it" Penelope said

"Well, don't you miss eating meat though" Rossi asked

"No, not really. I..it makes me feel good about myself and it's because it was once living. To close to what we see at work" Penelope said

"Oh..well that makes sense" Rossi said "that's fine I just won't make extra sausages"

"Okay, while your doing that I'm gonna go change" Penelope said heading to her bedroom while Rossi started to set up.

* * *

In Penelope's bedroom, Penelope pulls on blue pajama shorts with little dangle things at the bottom. She also puts on a dark blue tank top with a Sims logo on it. She puts her feet in little cute bunny slippers and heada back to the kitchen.

* * *

As Penelope walks back into the kitchen she can see Dave turning up the heat in the stove. she walks up and takes a seat at the island in her kitchen.

"What are you making" Penelope asked

"Pancakes for both of us, some sausages for me. I am also making some scrambled eggs" Dave said

"that sounds great" Penelope said

* * *

After breakfast Penelope helps clean up even though Dave tells her she didnt need too. Once they are finished cleaning they take a seat on Penelope's couch.

"What do you want to do today" Dave asked

"I dont know" Penelope said

"Well, what do you normally have planned on Saturday's" Dave asked

"Sleep in" Penelope said

"Oh" Dave said "sorry"

"Its fine. I usually watch tv or go for a walk. sometimes i will hang out with Derek but" Penelope said

"But what kitten" Dave asked

"I think i really screwed up dad" Penelope said

"Well what did you do" Dave asked. Penelope sighed. "The team made it seem as if, if i were to get with someone on the team it would be him."

"And its not...?" Dave asked

"Yeah. I feel stupid for believing he might" Penelope said "I mean dont get me wrong the person im with now, even though its only been a few weeks, makes me happy."

"So what is the problem" Dave asked

"I think i ruined my friendship. I don't know how to fix it and i feel foolish." Penelope whined

"What did you do" Dave asked

"I kissed him. And he was only being honest but it..." Penelope said

"It hurt" Dave asked and she nodded "Kitten, everything will be fine. Now to take your mind off of him lets go for a walk or go shopping. I know how you women feel better after a shopping trip"

"I don't have the funds to go on a shopping spree right now" Penelope sighed

"Don't worry about the cost, i'll pay" Dave said

"What. No, I will not have you spending so much, just to make up for lost time" Penelope said

"This is bot to make up for lost time" Dave said "This is to make you feel better. I can spend tons of money secretly on you another time"

"Nooo. Don't do that" Penelope laughed

"Im gonna. Now go put on some clothes kitten, were going shopping weather you want it or not" Dave said and Penelope ran to her room.

* * *

It is bow around five in the afternoon and Penelope is laughing hysterically while Dave is trying to carry most of the bags down the sidewalk back to the car.

"Why did I agree to carry all of this" Dave asked

"Because you were trying to be chivalrous, dad" Penelope said regaining her breath

* * *

"Hey dad" Penelope said on there way back to her apartment with pizza

"Yes, Pumpkin" Dave said

"Thanks. For today, I mean" Penelope said

"Its my pleasure Penelope. Really, today has been more fun than I've had in ages" Dave said

"I had a great time today, it was amazing" Penelope said

"Im glad. We'll have to do this more. Maybe not this specifically but just us" Dave said

"I would really like that" Penelope said

"I'm glad" Dave said

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Penelope was sitting on her couch watching tv wearing a lavender pair of sweatpants and a pastel baby pink tank top. She was watching cartoons and thinking about she wanted for lunch when there was a knock at her door.

She goes over and looks through the peephole and smiles. She opens the door and says "Aaron"

"Hi. Am I interrupting something" Aaron said

"What..no, no. Come on in" Penelope said ushering him in.

"What are you doing here" Penelope asked

"I just wanted to see you" Aaron said

"Aw, that is so sweet of you" Penelope said "Wait...are you blushing". Aaron didn't say anything just shrugged his shoulders a little.

"You are...did little o'l me make The Great Aaron Hotchner blush" Penelope teased

"You could make a Saint blush" Aaron said

"You are incredibly sweet, I was just watching some TV" Penelope said

"Can I watch you watch TV" he asked

"Baby steps?" Penelope asked

"Baby steps" he confirmed "though I do plan on taking you on a date tomorrow night "

"You are" Penelope asked

"Of course . Dress casually though" Aaron said and Penelope kissed his cheek and giggled.

"Definitely sweet" Penelope said

They sit down on the couch and Penelope snuggles up close to him.

* * *

They ordered in pizza And cuddle on the couch while watching cartoons until Aaron's phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at it. He sighs when he notices it says **Haley**. Penelope looks at him and he shakes his head and stands up as he answers the phone.

"What can I do for Haley" Aaron asked "What? No..No you can't do that" Aaron said and Penelope looked at him

"We talked about this in court" Aaron said "That is not what we discussed" Aaron said "Because I might not be in town next weekend"

"I would like to not have to call my lawyer again Haley" Aaron said

"I'm glad we had this discussion" Aaron groaned as he hung up the phone

"Is everything OK" Penelope asked

"Everything is fine" Aaron lied

"I might not be a profiler but I know you. We have worked together for three years, I knew your quirks. So don't lie to me, what's going on?"

"Haley just tried to keep Jack this weekend but that's not the worst part, Jessica told Haley to file for full custody" Aaron sighed

"Oh Aaron, I'm so sorry" Penelope said and got up to wrap her arms around him. She pulled him down and onto the couch and pulled him into her arms in an even tighter embrace.

"I don't know why you're apologizing. It's not your fault Penny" Aaron said as he pulled back. "I chose to spend most of my time away from a case on another case instead of on my marriage or finding a different job with better hours like Haley suggested"

"I believe that you are a hardworking person who has spent most of his life working to get to where you are. I also believe that Haley was trying to change who you are. She wanted you to be someone who you aren't, instead of loving who you are. Because if I was in her place I wouldn't let you go." Penelope said

He didn't get a chance to say anything back because her lips descended onto his and pulled him into her arms as they made out like teenagers. One of his hands was planted in her hair while the other was roaming her body.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she had climbed onto his lap. His hand had made its way up her body and found a place it liked, on her breast, he had started moving the strap of her tank top down as she started pulling his shirt out of his pants.

She started messing with the buckle on his belt when he pulled away. She looked at him, her face etched in confusion.

"Penny, I don't think we should do this" Aaron daif

"What? Why not" Penelope asked

"I just don't think we should move so fast" Aaron said

"But I thought you wanted to" Penelope said

"I just don't want us to rush in so quickly" Aaron said "Don't get me wrong I really want to but you are still healing and I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't the Doctor cleared me for 'strenuous activity' " Penelope asked

"I just don't want to run that risk" Aaron said

"But..but, why not" Penelope asked

"Because" Aaron said

"Because what" Penelope asked

"because I love you" Aaron said looking deep in her eyes

"Oh. I love you too" Penelope smiled sliding off his lap after she kissed his cheek.

"Okay we won't have sex. Yet, because believe me Aaron Hotchner I do intend to get you to put out" Penelope giggled making him smile.

"Oh really Ms. Garcia" he asked

"Yes" she replied

"Oh in that case when I do 'put out' you will be begging me to let you sleep" he said

"Oh please like you could keep up with me and my devious sexual fantasies" Penelope said

"Your what?" he asked making her giggle and blush. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow making sure he knew she was serious at least about the fantasy part.

"Baby steps dear, baby steps" Aaron said

"Baby steps" Penelope said with a smile

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

The next night Penelope was in her apartment wearing a light blue dress with waves of darker blues and whites and gray, it hugged her curves nicely and showed a fair amount of cleavage. She had on black platforms and black framed cat eye glasses. Her hair was in waves with her bangs pushed to the side. She is about to grab her jacket when there is a knock on her door.

She opens the door and smiles, "Aaron, come on in" Penelope said

"Wow, you look amazing" Aaron said

"why, thank you. You don't look to bad yourself" Penelope said taking in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a gray t shirt with a dark blue jacket and gray sneakers.

"I never thought I would see this side of Aaron Hotchner" Penelope giggles

"What side?" Aaron asked

"Casually dressed, Most of the time you are wearing a three piece suit." Penelope smiles

"Not all of us can get away with what you do, my dear" Aaron said

"Im going to take that as a compliment" Penelope said

"It was. I love the way you dress" Aaron said

"Oh. Well where are we going tonight?" Penelope asked

"I thought you might like to go the movies." Aaron said

"Oh that sounds lovely. What are we going to see?" Penelope asked

"I actually thought we would find out once we got there" Aaron said

"Thats a great idea, lets go" penelope said and they left.

* * *

They walked out of the movie theater laughing.

"Meryl Streep can do no wrong" Penelope said

"I don't understand how her being kinda bitchy is funny but it is" Aaron said

"That is now one of my favorite movies. And probably my favorite of hers" Penelope said "It was just so good"

"It was good. But do you know what was even better?" Aaron asked and she shook her head "Just being with you"

"Aww, that is so sweet" Penelope said

"You don't think that was too cheesy?" Aaron asked

"No, it the right amount of cheese. And super sweet" Penelope said

"I am glad you think so" Aaron said when they got inside his car, before they drove off.

* * *

When they got to Penelope's door she asked, "Would you like to come in?"

"I would but then we would doing a lot more than just talking" Aaron said

"I wouldn't mind" Penelope said blushing

"I know and neither would I but-"

"I know. You are still technically married." Penelope said "I had good time tonight Aaron."

"Me too" Aaron said before leaning in and kissing her. They stopped and started pulling away from each other when they heard someone say "Penelope?"

Penelope turned to look at them and said "Derek?"

* * *

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

_"Derek..?"_

* * *

"What are you doing here" Penelope asked

"I wanted to see you" Derek said "I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh" Penelope said

"I'm gonna go. I had a good time with you tonight. I will see you tomorrow." Aaron said

"I had a good time tonight as well Aaron" Penelope said and then kissed his cheek

After Aaron had left Penelope turned to look at Derek.

"You want to...talk?" Penelope asked

"Yeah. We haven't talked in a while because you're not back at work yet" Derek said "Speaking of, when are you coming back to work?" Derek asked

"When my doctor says it's okay" Penelope said "Why don't you come in, I'd prefer if my neighbors didn't hear whatever you have to say."

"Okay" Derek said. Penelope unlocked her door and opened it, letting derek inside before walking in. She turned and closed the door before walking over and sitting on her couch.

"What can I help you with Derek?" Penelope asked

"What happened to us?" Derek asked

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked

"We changed. Our friendship changed after you got shot." Derek said "And I want to know why"

"I realized it change after I kissed you" Penelope said

"What?" Derek asked

"I know I shouldn't have been but I was hurt." Penelope said

"At what?" Derek asked

"Really? You don't know what I'm referring to." Penelope Said "You said you loved me and I obviously took that to mean something it wasn't when I kissed you. But maybe you could have at least turned me down in a more gentle way"

"Pen" Derek said "I didn't know you felt something for me"

"I don't know. Maybe I didn't but everyone always saw something that clearly isn't there so I went for it and now I feel like a fool and I lost my best friend" Penelope said

"P I'm sorry." Derek said "I was just so shocked when you kissed me. I never meant to hurt you. I was confused. I didn't really know how to feel."

"I know and I'm sorry I did that to us" Penelope said

"No P you didn't do anything wrong. I think it was a good thing ya know. Kinda like a wake up call cause it made me realize how I felt for you" Derek said

"What? How do you feel for me?" Penelope asked

"I think I love you Penelope" Derek said

"What!?" Penelope asked

"I love you" Derek said

"Why now. You had weeks almost a month to figure out how you felt. And before that you had three years" Penelope said

"I was stupid and blind and maybe even in denial" Derek said

"Maybe if you had told me this almost a month ago I would've been interested or even the night it happened I would have been ecstatic but I'm with someone and they make me really happy" Penelope said

"You mean Hotch?" Derek asked

"Yes" Penelope said nodding her head

"He's married Baby girl" Derek said

"Don't call me that" Penelope said "And actually he's separated and the divorce is still going through the court system. You know how long courts take"

"So are you already sleeping together" Derek asked

"Well if I was it wouldn't be any of your business but for your information we have not, we are waiting his divorce to be final" Penelope said

"Not my business?" Derek questioned "Of course it is my business when you are wasting your time on a man who is ten years older than you"

"Wow really your going to insult his age. I feel like that's low even for you" Penelope said annoyed "And are you Jealous because he's older or because he's not you"

"I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous of our BOSS who has been married once and getting a divorce. I'm a profiler that screams commitment issues" Derek said

"At least he has been in a long lasting relationship than fucking every floozy that opens her legs for him!" Penelope shouted

"Whoa. Are you calling me a man whore?" Derek asked deflating about because of the bruise to his ego

"No but you do have a new flavor of the week every so often" Penelope said

"Well that just means I have experience. I bet he's only ever been with Haley they did get married young" Derek said

"I would rather feel loved than like some fuck" Penelope said with tears in her eyes. Derek saw this and softened instantly.

"God P I'm sorry I didn't mean for this" Derek said walking over to her. At this point Penelope had stood up from the couch and Derek tried wrapping his arms around her but she backed away.

Derek looked her in the eyes and sighed before he smiled. She titled her head confused but before she could question him he kissed her. He planted one of his hands on her face making it impossible to back away. While he used his other hand to grope her breast.

She was trying to squirm away so he moved one leg in between hers and wrapped it around her ankle. He moved the hand that was on her breast to her ass and squeezed. Penelope had bit his lip making him back off.

"What the hell!?" Derek asked

"Get out" Penelope said quietly and tearfully while looking at the carpet

"What?" Derek asked

"Get out and I won't tell Aaron" Penelope said looking up from the carpet

"So that's it, I don't get a chance?" Derek asked

"Yes. And if Aaron knew what just happened, he'd kill you. Now, get out. If I have to tell you again I'll call my boyfriend, now leave" Penelope said

"FINE!" Derek shouted before he left slamming the door. Once he was gone Penelope ran to the door and locked it. She turned around and leaned against the door. Sliding down slowly as she cried.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- I do like Derek and I do ship Morcia but this is not that type of story that's all**

* * *

After she cried she got up and went to her bedroom and cried a little more until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Penelope woke up and took a shower. After her shower she decided she didn't want to get dressed so she put on her black lace matching bra and panties set and her cherry blossom robe over top of it and bunny socks.

Once she was clothed she called Aaron over because she wanted to talk. He said he would be over soon but would have to go to work right after.

* * *

Aaron arrived at the time he said he would and nocked on the door. Penelope opened the door and pulled him inside the apartment by his suit tie. She pulled him over to the couch and wrapped her arms around him with her face in his chest.

She had started crying so Aaron wrapped his arms around her and running a hand through her hair trying to soothe her. Once the crying had slowed Penelope pulled back.

"Penny what's wrong you're scaring me" Aaron said

"Me and Derek got into a fight last night when you went home" Penelope said "We argued about you"

"Oh" Aaron said

"Then I almost cried and he tried to hug me but I wouldn't let him" Penelope said

"You're still scaring me me love" Aaron said

"He kissed me" Penelope cried

"Are you breaking up with me?" Aaron asked

"What? No, of course not. I love you" Penelope said

"Then what is it?" Aaron asked

"H-He touched me" Penelope said

"Wait. What do you mean he touched you?" Aaron asked starting to see red

"He grabbed my breasts and squeezed my ass" Penelope said

"I'm gonna kill him" Aaron growled

"No Aaron please don't" Penelope said

"I can't have him touching you and him thinking it's alright. I just won't allow it" Aaron said

"I didn't call you here so I could put a hit out on Morgan" Penelope said

"Then why did you call me here?" Aaron Asked and Penelope stood up. She undid the belt around her waist and let her robe open. She shrugged off the robe And climbed onto his lap. She smiled when she heard him growl.

"Penny. I-I don't think that we should go this far yet" Aaron said

"You don't have to stick your dick in me" Penelope said enjoying the groan that came out of his mouth. "Just, I don't know, maybe finger me or eat me out. Just make me feel better Aaron." Aaron was speechless he didn't think his bright bubbly tech who he had never heard swear could have such a dirty mouth.

"Please. Make me forget the feeling of his hands on me. Please Aaron, please" Penelope begged grinding against his suit clad erection. Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck. Aaron had given up and started kissing up her neck and massaging her sides.

He flipped them over so he was on top and changed the angle so she was laying long ways on the couch so she didn't fall off. He started kissing down her body till he reached her underwear and pulled the off.

He threw one of her legs over the back of the couch and the other off the side. He looked up into Penelope's lust filled eyes and she nodded before licking up from her pussy to her clit. He was about to do it again when they were interrupted by a strong loud bunch of persistent knocking.

"Penelope Grace Garcia, I know you are in here open up." David Rossi shouted through the door, and Aaron and Penelope scrambled up. Penelope ran into her bedroom and Aaron ran to the door.

"Dave." Aaron said shocking him

"So it is true" Dave said entering the apartment

"So is what true?" Aaron asked closing the door before turning around

"That you're dating my daughter" David said "And don't think I don't know that she told you"

"Okay fine. Yes I am dating Penelope" Aaron said walking over to the couch before taking a seat. "Who told you"

"Morgan came in all pissy and JJ asked him who peed in his cereal and basically screamed that our unit chief was fucking our technical analyst" David said as he sat down next to him.

"Oh god" Aaron said

"Yeah. And I get if it's none of my business but are you sleeping with my daughter" David asked

"No" Aaron said. David lifted and eyebrow and tilted his head toward she pair of black lace panties Penelope had been wearing that were now laying on the floor next to the coffee table.

"No. We haven't gotten that far yet. I wanted to wait until my divorce with Hailey was final but we got kinda far not anything major but still farther than before" Aaron said

"Okay. But if you hurt her, they'll never find your body" David said standing up as Penelope came out dressed in a short pink skirt with white polka dots and a matching blouse.

"Dad" Penelope said "Don't threaten my boyfriend" Penelope said making them laugh

"Were you this whiny as a child?" David teased

"Moi? Of course" Penelope said and they both laughed and even Aaron smiled.

"What do you think the others will say?" Penelope asked

"I'm sure everything will be fine Penny" Aaron said

"Yeah, but..." David said

"But what?" Aaron asked

"Well I get that I'm still kinda new to the team but Emily kinda has a crush on you Aaron" David said

"What?" Aaron said "I never knew that."

"Would it have made a difference to your relationship" David asked

"No, to be honest I always was intrigued by Penelope. Especially when I arrested her" Aaron said

"Really? You were intrigued by a goth you arrested like three years ago" Penelope asked

"You have this personality that makes it hard not to be intrigued" Aaron said

"He has a point kitten. When I saw you for the first time you had presence that's hard to ignore" David said

"I'll take that as a compliment" Penelope said

"You should" David said and Penelope giggled as there were knocks at the door.

"I think you should answer that kitten" David said and Penelope nodded as she walked to the door.

"Um...Hi." Penelope said after she opened the door

"Is it true" JJ asked coming in to the apartment.

"I am dating Aaron, but we have not slept together" Penelope said

"For how long" JJ asked

"About a month" Penelope said

"Wow. We really have to catch up. Im sorry I haven't visited you so often Penelope, we just have a lot of work." JJ said

"Aaron seems to visit just fine" Penelope mumbled

"Honey, JJ's job comes with a lot more than just my bit of paperwork." Aaron said

"I know. Sorry" Penelope said

"No need to be sorry, I could've tried a little harder" JJ said "Do you want to catch up a little now?"

"Don't you have work?" Penelope asked

"No, Strauss showed up when Morgan shouted and now we have the week off." Dave said

"Well then I guess catching up would be kinda of fun." Penelope said

"Is there room for us guys?" Aaron asked

"Well I suppose" Penelope sighed dramatically

"Oh, come on Kitten, you know you are dying to tell JJ" Dave said

"Tell me what?" JJ asked

"That Rossi is my dad" Penelope said

"What!?" JJ asked

"Yeah. We found out after I got out the hospital." Penelope said

"Now we so have to get caught up" JJ said

"Okay, lets go get brunch" Penelope suggested

"I'm okay with that" Aaron said

"Yeah, let's go" Dave said

"Okay" JJ said and they left.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

"Derek" Emily said

"Are you sure?" Derek asked

"You want Penelope right" Emily asked

"Well yeah but-" Derek said

"And I want Aaron. So it's perfect" Emily said

"But, What if they are happy?" Derek asked

"Well do you want Penelope or not" Emily asked

"I want her, I love her" Derek said

"Well it's settled." Emily said "We gotta break them up"

* * *

_**TBC**_


	12. Chapter 12

At the diner the group sat in a booth towards the back. Penelope and Aaron sat next to each other while JJ and Dave sat on the other side.

"So tell me, What was your first date like?" JJ asked

"It was sweet. We went the movies" Penelope said

"Aww" JJ said

"I wore one of my dresses that dad bought for me" Penelope said

"What does it look like?" JJ asked

"It's blue, with waves like an ocean" Penelope said "It was so out of my price range but dad don't care. You should've seen him when he was trying to carry all the bags"

"That sounds hilarious" JJ smiled

"It was" Penelope laughed. By this time in the conversation the guys tuned out when the girls started talking about clothes.

"Can I get you anything?" A waitress asked after she arrived at the booth.

The group looked at each other and nodded before answering the waitress.

"I'll have smiley face pancakes with chocolate chips." Penelope said

"I'll have pancakes with a hash brown" Aaron said

"I'll have eggs with some sausages and bacon" David said

"I'll have eggs and bacon" JJ said

"And to drink?" The waitress asked

"I'll have orange juice" Penelope said

"I'll have orange juice as well" Aaron said

"Same for me" JJ said

"I'd like orange juice too" David said

"Okay. I'll be back soon" The waitress said before she disappeared with their order.

"Do you know when you'll be able to come back to work?" JJ asked

"No but I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow so she'll be able to tell me then" Penelope said

"That's good because I miss you being there" JJ said as the waitress came back with their food and drinks on a large platter so she could carry it all. She placed it down on the table and walked away. The group started eating and chatting about little things.

* * *

Meanwhile at Emily's house, Emily and Derek were planning. More like Emily was planning and Derek was still very apprehensive about trying to break up Penelope and Aaron.

"Are you going to help come up with anything or just sit there?" Emily asked

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore. It was fine when she turned me down and I was upset but now that I think about it, it doesn't seem like a good idea." Derek said

"Well it doesn't matter what you think because like it or not you are gonna help me" Emily said

"And if I don't?" Derek asked

"Well, you did say she wouldn't tell Aaron right? Well if she kept that promise I'll tell Aaron." Emily said

"And what if she did tell?" Derek asked

"Well then I'll just have to tell Aaron something else you may or may not have done to his darling Penny" Emily said

"But I didn't do anything else" Derek said

"Yeah, well he doesn't know that" Emily said

"Fine.." Derek sighed "What do you suggest we do?"

"We plant seeds" Emily said

"Plant seeds?" Derek asked

"When she gets back to work, you try to befriend her again. Because ya know, you kinda ruined that with her. And I'll keep trying to spend more time with Aaron. That's just to start. Well talk more about the next stage when we finish this one." Emily said

"Fine." Derek said before he left

* * *

_**TBC**_


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Penelope went to her doctor. Her doctor said it was fine for her to go back to work as long as she took it easy.

* * *

The next day Aaron arrived at Penelope's apartment.

"So I realized you haven't properly been introduced" Penelope said to Aaron. She was holding her kitten.

"She's adorable. What's her name?" Aaron asked with a smile

"Mittens" Penelope said

"Why am I not surprised" Aaron said

"Because you know me" Penelope said "Do you think Jack will like her?"

"Why do you ask?" Aaron asked

"Well, he's your son and I want him to like me and my kitten." Penelope said

"Penny, I'm sure Jack is going to love you and _our _kitten" Aaron said

"I like the sound of that" Penelope said

"Sound of what?" Aaron asked

"Our kitten. I like sharing things with you" Penelope said

"I have Jack this weekend. Is it okay if he comes over with me?" Aaron asked

"Of course it's okay. You know I love Jack" Penelope said

"And Jack loves his aunt Penny" Aaron said

* * *

The next day Aaron arrived at eight in the morning with a sleeping Jack in his arms. He set Jack down on the couch and walked over to Penelope in the kitchen.

"Hi" Aaron said

"Hey" Penelope said

"Are we going somewhere?" Aaron asked seeing what she was Wearing, A pink dress that went to the top of her thighs the flared out.

"No I just wanted to get dressed in case of any visitors. They tend to show up when we get going somewhere" Penelope said with a naughty smirk

"But that kinda ruins my plans if you're dressed" Aaron said making her gasp

"What does that mean?" Penelope Asked. Aaron spun her around and bent her over the counter. His hands moved up and down her legs. He crouched down and moved his hands up the inside of her bare legs.

"It means I just got the papers, as of today I am no longer married to Haley" Aaron said as he spread her legs. He moved his hands up till they reached her bare pussy. She moaned as he inserted a finger.

"God. Aaron, more. Please" Penelope begged. He stood up and add another finger and quickly thrust his fingers in and out of her. Just as she was about to come he pulled out his fingers and she whined before he pulls out his cock and thrust it into her.

"Oh, my god" Penelope moaned as he quickened and hardened his thrusts. He moved his hands and put one of them on the counter and the other on her clit and rubber in circles. "I'm gonna come" Penelope moaned.

"Not yet baby, I can't hold it if you clench around me like that" Aaron groaned as he kept up his pace. "Ohhh, God. Then don't" Penelope moaned. He groaned when she said "Do it Aaron, cum in me. God please, so hot" Penelope moaned before she came clenching tightly bringing Aaron right along with her.

"This is not how I expected our first time to be" Aaron said

"But it was so good and so worth the wait" Penelope said

"Well Jack could wake up any minute so we better fix ourselves" Aaron said pulling out of her and she whimpered.

"Okay" Penelope said smoothing down her dress

"You were expecting visitors but not wearing panties?" Aaron asked

"Well they weren't going to see what I don't have on under this dress" Penelope saif

"God Penny don't tease me" Aaron groaned fixing his pants

"It's only teasing if I don't intend to do anything about it" Penelope said kissing his cheek then running into the living room.

* * *

Next week arrived without a hitch, things were going great for Penelope and Aaron. In the morning Aaron arrived at Penelope's ready to go to work. They drove off the BAU entered heading to their offices all the while Prentiss was planning something and Derek had no choice but to go along.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	14. Chapter 14

At work Penelope entered her office and saw a huge mess. There were wrappers From candy all over her desk and chair. Her little nick nacks were clearly moved. On the floor there was more wrappers and an ugly dark blue and beige jacket. But the worst part was that her screens were changed.

As she stands there, mouth agape and eyebrows scrunched she hears the door open. She knew it wasn't one of the team because they knew she was back and would've knocked. Whoever it was walked in and clearly wasn't paying any attention and walked straight into her.

She turned around and the person that bumped into her looked up.

"I'm so sorry" The man said

"It's okay, it was an accident" Penelope said

"Yeah, who are you?" The man asked

"I'm Penelope. Penelope Garcia" She said "What are you doing in my office?"

"This is your office?" The man asked and she nodded. "I'm Kevin Lynch, and I was covering for you"

"So you are the one who made the mess and changed around my monitors" Penelope said, voice full of accusation.

"Yeah, I guess" Kevin said "Your system is super cool, where did you find it?"

"I didn't find it Penelope said "I made it"

"Really?" Kevin asked

"Yeah" Penelope said right before someone else knocked before coming in.

"Oh, Lynch" Aaron said "There you are. I've been looking for you"

"Sir?" Kevin said

"I just wanted to let you know that since Garcia is back now you can go back into rotation with the tech pool" Aaron said straight faced

"Okay just let me get my things" Kevin said. Kevin grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "It was nice to meet you" Penelope said and Kevin turned around. "Same to you. I suppose I will see you around" Kevin said.

"Maybe" Penelope said and Kevin left. Penelope turned to Aaron and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Wow, what was that for?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing. I just like kissing you" Penelope said.

"I like kissing you too, but if you continue to do so we might be doing a lot more than just kissing" Aaron said. "I wouldn't mind. We haven't gotten a chance to continue down that path since you had Jack over. Don't get me wrong I love my Jackers." Penelope said.

"I know you do Penny" Aaron said

There was a knock on the door and they turned to look at it. "Penelope, I wanted to say I was sorry about last week." Derek's voice sounded through the door. Penelope looked at Aaron then went and opened the door, ushering Derek inside.

"Look, I understand if you never want to talk to me again. I thought about it and realized that I had no right to do that to you" Derek said

"Derek, you were my friend but we can never be the same again. I know that I do want to have you in my life and to get along but we can't just be the same as before. We changed and I need time" Penelope said

"I understand that, all I'm asking is for a chance to be friends again because I know I ruined what we had" Derek said

"I'll think about it and give you a call, that's the most I can do" Penelope said wrapping her arms around Aaron.

"I'll take it. Thank you" Derek said before leaving. Penelope turned to Aaron and asked "Do you think I'll regret this?".

"I hope not, because if he hurts you the police will never fond his body" Aaron said and Penelope giggled. Aaron lead in and kissed her gently. As they slowly pulled away from each other Penelope's computers started beeping.

Penelope pulled out of Aaron's embrace and checked her computers. When she looked at the message that popped up she sighed. "We have a case" She said. Aaron walked up behind her and grabbed her hand and squeezed gently.

"We knew this would happen eventually" Aaron said and turned her around and she nodded, smiling slightly.

"I know, let's go tell the others. I love you" Penelope said heading towards the door. "I love you too" Aaron said before they left her office.

They headed into the conference room and Penelope informed them of the details of the case. Afterwards the team left and headed towards the air strip where the jet was waiting.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	15. Chapter 15

On the jet, Morgan and Prentiss were sitting next to each other while the others were scattered about.

"Did you talk to her before we left?" Prentiss asked

"Yeah, I did Hotch was there. I think he knows" Derek said

"So, why do you think I care?" Prentiss asked

Derek sighed. "I just think we should rethink this" He said

"How many times do I have to tell you? We are doing this" Prentiss said before getting up and heading over to the rest of the group. Derek sighed before getting up and going over as well to start discussing the details of the case.

"So all of the victims have short brown hair. But the first one was blonde that had been dyed brown when she was taken and cut to look like the others. Why do all of that then kidnap others that fit his standards" Rossi said

"Maybe he escalated somehow. They all fit the same look so the victims are clearly surrogates for who really wants to go after but doesn't have enough confidence to do so yet" Hotch said

"They were all taken from gyms where they have premium memberships to, so maybe that's also something the target has in common." Reid said

"If that's true they must have been very fit, they look it too. So either the unsub was more fit or he subdued them with a weapon. Because the autopsy show that they weren't struck on the back of the head" JJ said

"Unless they went willingly" Morgan said and the others look at Him. "I mean they could've known him, trusted him"

"That is a possibility but I don't think it's very likely mainly because he hasn't worked up to his target, but we should keep it on the table for now" Reid said

When they landed they headed straight for the station. When they got there they had been told that another woman was found same as the others.

"Morgan, Reid you two go to the latest crime scene. Rossi you take an officer to the previous one and I'll take Prentiss and go to the first one" Hotch said and the others headed off.

* * *

Hotch and Prentiss arrived at the crime scene,

"There is hair in the corner over here by this chair" Prentiss said

"I see. It's still blonde he must have cut it before he dyed her hair" Hotch said and Prentiss nodded before walking into the bathroom. "There are gloves and an empty box of hair dye in the trash" Prentiss said from the bathroom.

Hotch walked in and looked around.

"How do you think he dyed it. She would've fought." Hotch said

"Maybe he drugged her or had her unconscious" Prentiss said

"Maybe. You check the rest of this are ill go around the house" Hotch said before leaving the room.

After everyone looked over the crime scenes they headed back to the station to go over everything that they found. Once they finished they headed to the hotel and checked in. Getting their keys to their rooms they headed to bed.

Hotch walked into his room and set his bags down by the bed. He walked in to the bathroom and took a shower. He dried off then brushed his teeth. When he was putting his boxers on there was a knock at the rooms door. He put the robe on and left the bathroom.

He opened the door.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but do you have any ice. My room doesn't?" Prentiss asked

"Yeah, come in" Hotch said. He went over to the bucket and handed it to her.

"The whole bucket?" Prentiss asked

"I don't need it, if I do I know who to ask" Hotch said

"But don't you Rossi normally have a late night to help sleep" Prentiss asked

"I don't see how that is any of your business" Hotch said

"No, sorry. I didn't mean to pry" Prentiss said

"I know. I'm sorry for snapping I just have been wanting to call Penelope all day" Hotch said with a small Smile and Prentiss had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from groaning.

"No, I get it" Prentiss said "How are things going with that?"

"With what?" Hotch asked

"With Penelope" Prentiss said

"Things are going great, I don't want to jinx anything but I really see something there. Something that I never had Haley" Hotch said sincerely

"That's great" Prentiss said, knowing that soon enough it wouldn't be so great. "Well, thanks. I'll let you go and call her" She said before leaving. He closed the door and locked it before heading to the bed. He took off the robe and lay down on the bed and dialed Penelope's number.

_"Hello?" Penelope said on the other end of the phone._

"Penny. Are you home?" Aaron asked

_"Yes. I just got in bed. Are you in bed?" Penelope asked_

"Same. What are you doing?" Aaron asked

_"Thinking" Penelope said _

"That sounds ominous" Aaron said only to be met with silence. After a few moments he heard a faint moan and instantly he stiffened, **_Is she doing what I think she is?._**

"Penny? What are doing?" Aaron asked

_"What do you think I am doing lover?" Penelope asked seductively_

"God. Penny don't do this to me" Aaron begged "You said you were thinking"

_"I am thinking. Thinking about what you would do to me if you were here." Penelope whispered "What would you do to me if you were here?"_

"Make love to you" Aaron said quickly

_"Where? Where would you start?" Penelope asked_

"Where do you want to start?" Aaron asked

_"Aaron...I want you to start on my clit" Penelope moaned "It feels so good, you between my legs. So good that I hold your head there. You lick my clit before pulling it into your mouth...Mhmmhm. I'm so wet for you baby, God just thinking about you makes me so wet. Are you touching yourself Aaron? Please tell me you're touching yourself at the sound of me" Penelope moaned_

"God, Penny. Yes I'm touching myself. It's hard not to, and I'm to hard to deny myself the pleasure it will give" Aaron said and he heard Penelope moan through the phone.

_"I push you away and you whine, before I crouch over you and sink down onto your big cock. I start riding you hard and fast. Can feel that baby? Can you feel my already tight pussy squeezing you? God, Aaron I'm close, are you close?" Penelope whispered over the phone._

"Yes, Penny. I'm close" Aaron groaned into the phone.

_"That's good. So good, lover. I want to cum together please cum with me. Its be so hot. God, Aaron say you'll cum with me" Penelope said_

"Okay, baby. Penny, are you ready" Aaron asked

_"God. So ready, baby. I can feel your cock, it's so deep." Penelope moaned "Ohhh God. Aaron...Aaron, I'm cumming AARON" Penelope moaned into the phone._

_Aaron came not one moment later shouting her name, not caring about his surroundings._

_"Aaron?" Penelope said sleepily in to the phone._

"Yes, Penny?" Aaron asked

_"I miss you. I know it's only been a day but I do and I love you" Penelope said_

"I miss you too, and I love you too. Get some sleep love. I'll call again tomorrow" Aaron said

_"Okay. Goodnight Aaron" Penelope yawned into the phone_

"Goodnight my love" Aaron said before she hung up and fell asleep. Aaron got up and cleaned himself up before getting back in bed and going to sleep.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning the team woke up and headed back to the station to go over things they might have missed. They got to the station and went over everything again until Penelope called with new information.

She gave them more information on the victims, all of the victims had gym memberships to the same gym. And that certain victims only showed up on certain days.

Rossi had found a badge at one of the dump sites that belonged to James Daniels. Garcia took that lead and it was connected to a trainer at the gym where the victims worked out at.

Garcia tracked down his address and gave it to them. The team left the station and headed for the address.

* * *

Aaron makes his way around the house with Reid as his backup. They headed up the back stairs and into the house. Before Reid could enter the door shut and locked. On the inside Aaron was knocked unconscious.

Hours later Aaron was recovered and wheeled into an ambulance and off to the hospital and Rossi called Penelope, while the UNSUB was wheeled off to the morgue.

* * *

At the Hospital Penelope barreled into The hospital waiting rooms.

"What the hell happened?" Penelope screeched

"We got separated when the door closed" Reid said

"They got caught off guard, kitten" Rossi said

"Well, is he alright?" Penelope asked

"That's what were waiting on" Morgan said and the doctor came forward.

"How is he?" Penelope asked

"He's in recovery. He has a concussion, a broken leg, a few bruised ribs, a black eye and more bruises all over. But other than that he is completely fine." The doctor said

"Can we see him?" Rossi asked

"Yes, he is in room 223" The doctor said before walking off. Penelope bolted for the room and went straight for Aaron when she entered the room.

"Oh, Aaron" Penelope said

"Penny, I'm okay" Aaron said

"Tell that to you hospital chart" Penelope said sarcastically "You scared me"

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry" Aaron said

"Yeah, well you better be" Penelope said

"When can I get out of here?" Aaron asked

"You can leave here tomorrow. We want to make sure your injuries are healing properly" The Doctor said entering the room

"Ugh" Aaron groaned

"Ugh is right, Aaron Hotchner. You had everyone worried sick about you" Penelope said

"I'm sorry Penny." Aaron said moving his better hand to her face and caressing her cheek. She sighed and turned her face and kissed his hand.

"This does not mean you are forgiven" Penelope said

"I know" Aaron said

"When you are discharged from here tomorrow, you will need someone to look after you, considering your injuries" The doctor said

"He will." Penelope said and the doctor left

"Looks like you've got yourself a new nurse" Penelope said

"Is that you, nurse Penelope?" Aaron asked

"Why, of course" Penelope said

"Are you going to wear a sexy nurse outfit?" Aaron groaned thinking about the image

"Only if you're a good patient" Penelope said

"And if I'm not?" Aaron asked

"Then nurse Penelope goes home" Penelope said teasingly

"Then I guess I better be good" Aaron said

"Yes I guess you better be" Penelope said and kissed his cheek

* * *

_**TBC**_


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Aaron was released from the hospital and Penelope drove him home one because his injuries forbid him from flying and the others had already left that night before. The drive was long but they made it back. Penelope took some days off to look after Aaron.

"Aaron" Penelope moaned. They were in their bed and he was sleeping but when he heard her he stirred awake. He looked over and saw her writhing and squirming. The blanket pushed down off of her, her hair splayed out on her pillow.

Hearing her, seeing her like this made his blood boil with passion. His shorts started getting tight and he groaned. Penelope's back was arching off the bed and her crotch was thrusting against an invisible force.

"Fuck" Aaron swore under his breath trying to control his urges. He was injured and knew that exerting himself was not going to be good for his recovery but how could he control himself when he was laying next to her like this.

She moaned again and started running her hands up and down her body. Penelope's hands caressed her breasts over her bra. She was only wearing a bra and a pair of panties because she had taken off her cover up.

The tent in Aaron's pants grew even more when he saw her un-clasp her bra. He saw her hands reach up and play with her nipples. Her fingers tighten over the rosy pink tips and twisted making her moan out his name.

That was his breaking point. He lowered his good hand and pulled down his shorts slowly trying not to upset his leg and ruin this very arousing moment. He pulled out his erection and started moving his hand slowly up and down.

One of Penelope's hands lowered, it went into her panties and Aaron heard her breath catch. Aaron can see her hand moving inside her panties and see the pleasure written all over her face.

With the sounds she is making he can tell she is close to the edge. His hand movements quicken as she lowers her panties and he can see how wet she is. Her right leg is spread toward the edge of the bed and her left is bent as she fills herself with two of her fingers.

He notices her catch her breath and starts shaking. She groans loudly as her left leg falls to the bed and her eyes open. Her mouth is open as she takes deep breaths to regain composure. Thinking that Aaron was still asleep she takes one hand cups it, gathering as much of her juices as she can and she brings it to her mouth.

Watching her was too much for him and he came not at all quietly. She turns to look at him, her face instantly going red and the blush goes down her entire body.

"A-Aaron, you're awake" Penelope gasped

"Yeah, I woke up when I heard you" Aaron said with a smirk and she looked away. Realizing she was not prepared for him to see her like that he makes his move. He scooches closer to her and lowers his head to her breasts.

"F-Fuck" Penelope moaned. She reached one hand up too keep his head there and the other to his crotch. She palmed him and rubbed her thumb over the tip. He moaned at the contact vibrating around her breast.

He pulled back despite her efforts to keep him there and pulled her on top of him.

"Aaron, we shouldn't do this. Your leg it-" Penelope started before getting cut off by Aaron kissing her. He reached down and flicked over her clit and pushed his cock inside her. She moaned when he put his hands on her hips to start a rhythm.

She started bouncing on his lap lightly and her breasts bounced in his face before he captures one nipple with his mouth. She moaned as she was getting closer to the edge, and so was he. They carried on for a couple of minutes before she eventually fell over the edge of ecstasy, him going over right after her.

She slowed down and slid off of him and laid there catching her breath. She turned her head to look at him and saw the pain on his face and sighed. She got out of bed and threw on her cover up and went to the kitchen to get his pain meds.

She came back in with a glass of water and the pills and turned on the light. She sat down next to him and set down the stuff she had brought in to him and helped him sit up.

She handed him the pill and gave him the glass of water. He took the pill she gave him and drank the water. He smiled at her when he saw that her worry had not yet gone away.

"Penny, I'm fine." Aaron said, seeing her disbelief he carried on, "It's just my leg, I promise". Realizing that it was a mistake to say that when he saw her worry her features even more and her lip start to quiver.

"I tried to tell you we shouldn't have sex" Penelope said worriedly

"Penny, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure I would've tried to find some other way to be inside you" Aaron said and saw the blush creep into her features. He caressed her cheek and kissed her lips softly.

"I promise it was just a slight irritation of my leg, but I suppose you are right." Aaron said and she smiled, "I won't be having sex with you but I think I can still give oral right?"

She giggled and shook her head. "It's too dangerous, I don't want to hurt you again"

"You didn't hurt me, I promise. Now let's go to sleep, I get Jack tomorrow and I was hoping you'd maybe move in with me?" Aaron said

"Are you asking?" Penelope asked shocked

"Yes" Aaron said

"I'd love to move in with you" Penelope said excitedly

"Good, good night my love" Aaron said

"Good night Aaron" Penelope said

* * *

_**TBC**_


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning they woke up and Penelope made breakfast. They were sitting at the table in the kitchen of Aaron's house.

"Do you think that we are moving a bit fast?" Penelope asked

"Maybe to most people, but we've known each other for years as friends. Others may say we are but I don't care for the opinions of others." Aaron said "Do you think we are moving too fast? if you do we could slow down"

"No, I don't. I just wanted to make sure this is what you wanted" Penelope said

"Make sure of what?" Aaron asked and she shrugged.

"That we were all in, I guess" Penelope shrugged.

"Penny, have I made you feel as if I'm not?" Aaron asked.

"No, of course not." Penelope said

"Good. Because if I do, I want you to tell me so I can fix that. Okay?" Aaron said

"Okay" Penelope said and they finish eating. "What time do you want to pick up Jack?" Penelope asked.

"I'm fine with after we finish eating" Aaron said, "Are you sure you're fine with coming with me?"

"I'm a little nervous" Penelope said

"You have no need to be nervous" Aaron said

"But I do. She was your wife, you had a son with her" Penelope said

"I know but that's in the past you are my present and future" Aaron said and she smiled,

"Seems like you've learned a thing or two from the rom-coms I've been forcing you to watch" Penelope said

"If you like them then I should watch them with you even though I prefer dramas" Aaron said

"How could you watch dramas, when we work where we do? Is that not enough drama?" Penelope asked teasingly.

"You do seem to have a point there, I suppose that's why I've taken up to watching different things lately. You seem to be the reason for a lot of my changes recently" Aaron said.

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Penelope teased.

"Definitely, my love." Aaron said. They finished eating and stood up and headed for the door and grabbed their coats. They headed outside and got inside Aaron's car, they drove off to Haley's house to pick up Jack.

They arrive at Haley's and get out of the car. Aaron takes Penelope's hand in his once they make it to the door. He looks over at her and smiles reassuringly before he knocks on the door.

The door opens and presents Haley standing there with Jack in her arms. She smiles, it's not threatening but more uncomfortable. Aaron lets go of Penelope's hand when Haley hands Jack over to Aaron.

"How have you been?" Haley asked

"I've been doing well. How about you?" Aaron replied moving closer to Penelope. Haley notices this and loosens her smile so it's more relaxed. "I've been okay. You look...happy" Haley said.

"I am, Penelope makes me happy" Aaron said noting how tense it had gotten once he finished speaking.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Aaron. I wanted to let you know I won't try for full custody of Jack even though Jess thinks I should. He's your son too." Haley Said.

"I..Thank you." Aaron said. Penelope tried to slowly back away from this awkward situation but Arron grabbed her hand.

"I wanted to speak to you about maybe you seeing him more than just on the weekends. I don't want things to be awkward between you too, not that is now just in the future." Haley said.

"We should talk about this another time. Set up a time and place and _we'll _be there" Aaron said, making known to Penelope that she is apart of this and has no need to be uncomfortable.

"Okay, I'll contact you sometime in the future" Haley said before they left. They headed back to the car and buckled Jack in the car seat. They both got in the car and Aaron started to drive off.

"That was really uncomfortable" Penelope said

"But you survived" Aaron teased

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Penelope asked and he nodded with a satisfied smirk. "I suppose you might hit me if I said _I told you so_?" Aaron asked raising his voice at the end as he tried to avoid being hit.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Penelope asked. They made it to Aaron's house as she finished speaking. He turned to look at her and said, "Everyday". He got out of the car and unbuckled Jack before they headed inside.

He set Jack down once inside and watched as he ran towards his toys. "But when jacks asleep I wouldn't mind you showing me" Aaron said before he walked off in the direction Jack ran, leaving Penelope standing there shocked at how quickly her life has changed.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the day went smoothly with Aaron and Penelope taking Jack to the Park. They chased Jack around in the grass, played hide and seek and just had a good time, not knowing that in a dark blue van across the street a man was taking pictures.

"Nice, very nice. Boss wil be very pleased with these" The man smiled before driving away.

The smiley family at the park started packing up their things. They grabbed their things and put them in the back of Aaron's car.

They drove to Aarons house and Penelope started making dinner. She didn't have to make lunch because they had a picnic at the park. She had to start early because she was making pasta from a homemade recipe she got from her mother when she was younger, a fresh salad and for dessert a chocolate cake.

While Penelope was in the kitchen Aaron was playing with Jack in the living room. Jack and Aaron were on the floor playing with cars. Jack was playing with a red one and Aaron a blue one.

"What do you think of Penny, Jack?" Aaron asked sitting up. Jack looked up at him and smiled, "I wike her awot. She makes weally good cake." Jack said. Aaron laughed, "She does make really good cake. I heard her say something about making a cake for dessert tonight"

"Weally?" Jack asked, jumping up and Aaron smiled. "Really. I think she said that it would be chocolate, your favorite" Aaron said.

"YAYYYY" Jack shouted, jumping up and down before he ran into the kitchen. Jack ran up behind Penelope and wrapped his little arms around her legs.

"Oof. Hey Jack, what are you up to buddy?" Penelope asked when she felt Jack. "Nuffin, me just wike you awot" Jack replied.

"I like you a lot too Jack" Penelope said with a smile. "Daddy said you was making cake" Jack exclaimed and Penelope giggled. "He's right Jackers, I am making a chocolate cake for dessert" Penelope said.

"When it's done would you like to help me frost it?" Penelope asked the child. Jack quickly nodded his head before running back into the living room to continue playing cars with his father.

Hours later Penelope had finished making dinner. Penelope had Aaron set the table while she got the dishes out.

Once the table was set she helped Jack into the seat next to hers. Aaron had taken a seat at the same time Penelope left the room to get the food.

She came back and set the food on the table. She helped Jack with his plate while Aaron fixed his own. Once Penelope finished she put food on her own plate.

They all ate their dinner with minimal conversation but not total silence. They finished dinner and Penelope put the dishes in the sink to be washed later.

Since it wasn't so late they all went into the living room to watch a movie. Penelope sat down on the couch next Aaron. Jack hopped onto the couch causing Penelope to smile and scooch down.

An hour later and the movie was coming to an end. Jack was asleep because he had fallen asleep halfway through. Penelope picked him up and brought him to his room.

She set him down on the bed and tucked him in, underneath his rocket ship blankets. She kissed him on the forehead then turned off the lights and left the room.

She made her way to the room she and Aaron shared. She got undressed and put on her night shirt before getting in bed with Aaron.

* * *

**_TBC _**


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Emily headed into work early. She stands in the elevator as it goes up the six floors.

When the elevator stops she gets out and starts walking into the bullpen and notices the temporary analyst they were assigned unlocking the door to Penelope's office.

She makes her way over and taps him on the shoulder. He quickly turns around with a surprised look on his face.

"Uhh hi" He says

"I don't think we've been properly introduced im Emily Prentiss" Emily said.

"Kevin, Kevin Lynch" Kevin said, "Do you want to come in?"

"That would be great because I have to talk to you about something" Emily said walking into the office.

Kevin walks in behind her and closed the door before taking a seat in front of the computers.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Do you have a crush on Garcia? I know you've worked with her In the past and I noticed how you speak about her." She asked

"I uhh. God it's embarrassing but yeah, she just has that personality it really draws you in." He said. "But it doesn't matter she'd never notice me"

"Don't say that I'm sure she will. Hey maybe I can help you with her if you help me." Emily said.

"Help? Help with what?" Kevin asked. Emily leaned in quietly whispered in his ear.

* * *

Penelope woke up and got out of bed to get dressed. Once dressed in a purple and blue dress she walks over to Aaron's side of the bed.

"Hey, I have to go to work" Penelope said sitting shown carefully. "Why can't you call out?" Aaron asked.

"Because your temporary fill in is my father and he would know that I called out for sex and that would be totally embarrassing"

"Fine" Aaron sighed, "I guess that makes sense. I'll see you when you get home"

"I love the sound of that" Penelope said

"Sound of what?" Aaron asked

"Home" Penelope said before kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her and tried pulling her to him.

"Behave" Penelope said pulling away. "I have to go now, I love you". She stood up and smoothed her dress.

"I love you too" Aaron said before penwlope walked out of their bedroom.

* * *

**_TBC_**

**_AN: Sorry for the wait. Online school has been driving me crazy_**


	21. Chapter 21

_In a warehouse_

"Boss, everything is set up. It's just for you to decide when we move in to action. " A man said.

"OK. That's great _I _will move into action in an hour. " Another man said.

"Don't you mean we?" The first guy asked.

"No, I was right the first time. " The second guy said pulling out his gun and shooting the man in the chest three times the last one going into his heart and killing him.

* * *

_At the BAU_

Penelope sits in her car in the parking garage looking in her mirror applying foundation to her neck trying to cover up the love bites.

She looks at the her newly covered neck and sighs happily. She never thought she would end up with a man like Aaron.

She opened the door and before she stepped out of the car she switched her shoes from the black ballet flats she had worn to drive to black platforms.

She grabs her large purse and closes the door behind her. She starts walking towards the doors when she hears a noise behind her.

She pauses for a second to look around her. She doesn't see anything so she on walking, slightly faster. She's almost inside the building when she hears someone call out for help.

She turns around and walks in the direction of the voice. She keeps going till she sees a man leaning on a car looking down clutching his heart.

She rushes over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Penelope asked grabbing her phone out of her purse.

The man looked up and said, "Yes. Thank you. I'm feeling much better now. "

The way he replied made Penelope confused. His voice sounded cold, if it could.

She smiled and put her phone away. "I'm glad", she says before turning around and walking away.

She was almost inside the building when she felt the cold metal of a blade against her neck. She heard tires squeal behind her.

Doors opened and the next thing she knew she was being pushed inside the van. When she was inside her head made contact with the ground roughly causing her to go unconscious.

* * *

**_TBC... _**


	22. Chapter 22

At the house Aaron was sitting on the couch with the kitten on his lap watching tv when the phone started to ring.

He slowly made his way over to the phone and answered it.

"Agent Hotchner. " A voice said

"Yes, Who's asking?" Aaron asked

"Do you want me to be gentle?" The voice asked. Aaron furrowed his brows, "What are you talking about? Who is this?"

"I am The Reaper. I have someone who is important to you. Actually it's more like I have someone's. "

"Who. Who do you have?" Aaron asked trying to keep the worry from his voice, the kitten wrapping around his ankles sensing his tension.

"That doesn't matter, you won't be getting them back and if you do it will be in body bags" The Reaper.

"You can inform your team all you want but by the time you find me it **_will_** be too late. " The Reaper said before hanging up.

Aaron dialed the first number in his phone. After the third ring it reached her voicemail.

"Hi, you've reached the mailbox of the all knowing oracle. I'm either busy looking up pictures of kittens or playing with one. Leave a message. "

Aaron hung up and called Dave.

"Dave, how soon can you get here. Penelope's been taken. I just got a call and when they hung up I called her phone. She never lets it go to voicemail. I'm scared."

Aaron hung up and went to sit back down only to get up and start pacing.

* * *

In a warehouse Penelope was still unconscious but was slowly waking up. Once she awoke she moved her head to look around the room.

She realized her arms were chained to the wall with only a little room to walk if she could.

She noticed the figure in the corner of the room on the floor. "H-Haley...?"

"What happened? Where are we?" Haley asked frightened.

"I think we've been kidnapped, but as for where I have no clue. " Penelope said

"You are a lot smarter in this situation than I thought you would be. I guess Agent Hotchner taught you well. " The Reaper said entering the room.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Penelope asked, trying not to show any of her fear.

"I am The Reaper. What I want doesn't really come from you. I want to see Agent Hotchner suffer. You just happen to be one of the most important things in his life. " The reaper said.

"I'll leave to let you get accustomed to your new surroundings but I'll be back later. " The Reaper said before walking the door he entered from.

* * *

**_TBC... _**


	23. Chapter 23

Soon after Aaron placed the call Dave rushed out of his office and got everyone and the all rushed to Aaron's.

They made it to his house and Aaron opened the door. Dave brought him into a hug.

"We are gonna find her. I know we will." Dave said. The others had looks of worry on their faces but we're convinced they could find her.

The phone rang and Aaron answered it quickly.

"Agent Hotchner. " The reaper said

"Where is she?" Aaron demanded into the phone.

"No, no. You don't get to go demanding answers. You see, I'm the one with a gun trained on your precious ladies. "

"Who else besides Penelope do you have?" Aaron asked softer than before but still somewhat demanding.

"I'm surprised you don't know. I have your ex wife. She's very pretty, very different than your precious Penny but still pretty. "

"Why are you doing this?" Aaron asked.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked. You let my brother be killed be some psychopath. How ironic isn't it. By stopping one psycho too late you created another. "

"They don't deserve your anger. I do, it was clearly my fault and you blame me not them. "

"Au contraire. Yes you gave the orders but your dear Penny is the computer geek right. She did the searching. " The reaper paused and the team could her Penelope sniffling.

"But Your right I blame you. You are the captain. You must go down with your ship and in this case it's them. "

The reaper hung up and they all stood there confused as to what to do next.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	24. Chapter 24

**_AN: Sorry for the wait. I couldn't figure out what to do, but I think I finally got an idea. _**

* * *

"Ok we have to go over whatever case that the reaper was talking about. " Rossi said.

"Well, it must have been somewhat recent right? It couldn't have been more than a year old. " Reid suggested.

"Yeah, a minimum of three months ago. This was planned. Morgan you take Reid and Prentiss back to the office and go over the case files. JJ, you and I will stay here. " Rossi said.

The three profilers made it back to the office and were sat in the bullpen reading over past cases.

"It has to involve a victim where we have gotten there just a little too late. The problem is we've done so many. " Reid said.

"I know, but there has to be something. The guy sounded in his late 30's so his brother would've been in his 30's as well right?" Morgan suggested.

"I'm going to go and give Lynch a list of cases with 30 year old male victims to narrow through, I will be back. " Prentiss said before standing up and heading to the computer cave.

She entered the room and handed Lynch the files. She walked back out and went back to her desk.

* * *

Haley was sitting on the mat looking around the room they were trapped in. "Penelope" Haley whispered hoping the other would be awake.

"Huh?" Penelope responded just as quiet.

"What do you think he's going to do to us?"

"I don't really know. I have a feeling it will be awful though. We just have to have faith that Aaron will rescue us. " Penelope answered truthfully.

"Ya know, Aaron always talked about his team when we were still together. " Haley said.

"Really? Actually I don't know why I'm surprised. " Penelope said.

"He talked about you a lot too. I always thought it was because you're the heart of the team. Even though we hadn't been around each other much I knew you were more affected by the cases. " Haley said.

"If anyone would be able to make Aaron open up again it would be you, so I'm glad you are together. "

"Oh. I'm glad. " Penelope said. Penelope went to say something else but the door opened and entered their captor with a blank expression on his face and no emotion in his eyes.

"Well I hope you ladies have enjoyed the...adjustment period. Now it's time for the games to begin. " He said.

He walks over to Penelope and leans down to unchain her, only to have her kick him in the face. He growls and slaps her, hard.

"Fine. I guess we'll just have to start with her then. " The man said angrily pointing to Haley.

He unchained Haley and even though she was fighting him he just dragged her out of the room.

* * *

**_TBC... _**


	25. Chapter 25

**_AN: I'm sorry I forgot to make new chapters and update. I've moved so I've had to work on that, but thanks for being patient. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Penelope sat there and cried feeling helpless to stop the screams of pain coming from her friend in the other room.

A couple of hours later, all of a sudden, Haley's screaming stopped. Penelope heard a loud thud, followed by something that sounded like dragging.

The reaper entered the room dragging an unconscious Haley with him. He threw her lips body onto the floor next to Penelope and left.

* * *

At the office Kevin Lynch was sat in his temporary office, typing twice his normal speed. He was going through the system when a different computer started flashing and beeping.

He pushed the chair over to the screen and started typing rapidly. His eyes went wide and he gasped. He jumped up and ran out to the bullpen.

"Lynch, what's going on? Did you get any more information?" Derek asked

"Yes. I was just informed that a couple taking a walk had spotted the van used to kidnap Agent Garcia and Agent Hotchner's ex wife. Here is their home address. " Kevin said handing it to Derek.

"Looks like we've got a lead. Reid you call Rossi and tell him and see how things are going over there, while me and Morgan talk to the couple. " Prentiss said and Reid nodded.

* * *

Prentiss and Morgan arrived at the Diabolo residence.

"Mrs. Diabolo can you tell us what you told the police?" Morgan asked.

"I saw the press conference on TV before me and Mateo went for our daily walk. While we were passing by the cafe I saw the van parked across the street. I told Mateo about it and he called the police. " Mrs. Diabolo said.

"Did you see anyone suspicious by the van?" Prentiss asked.

"No.. I don't think so..." Mrs Diabolo said.

"I saw someone. I think his name is George, he works as a custodian for the building. " Mateo Diabolo said.

"What so suspicious about him?" Morgan asked.

"Well, at first everything seemed normal but then I noticed he had red stuff on him. Of course I thought that it could be paint but some of it was dry and it was brown like blood. " Mateo Diabolo said holding his wife closer.

"Okay, thank you for your help. Do you know where we can find George?" Prentiss asked.

"Sometimes I've seen him just standing by the mailboxes at the front building. " Christine Diabolo said.

"Okay, thank you. If you think of anything else please call this number. " Morgan said handing the couple his business card.

Prentiss and Morgan walked out and went to the mailboxes but didn't see anyone there so they went back to the office.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


End file.
